


The darkness within Me

by StressTheMess



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressTheMess/pseuds/StressTheMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well.. Title says it all.  This may be only 4 chapters But its very long each chapter.. You're going to be wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crazed

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJf_NcIOPA4 . Goes with chapter :-)

Jeff's Point of view.

 

It was a cold day in fall, mainly at night time with noting but silence as if the only thing can be heard was people driving. I was not like this.. A crazy craved murderer; I was my own innocent way with a pure mind always trying to protect my little brother, But the reason I am today.. Society made me this way.

As I travel in a moody forest with wild animals watching my every move, I follow the smell of food being cooked. ''campers'' I said quietly. 'My chance to kill, it's been awhile'. I again try to follow the unpleasant burnt scent. It was my luck by find a mini golden fire; The sight was amazing but the tragic memory's keeps flashing in my head. Just when I make my move to attack the homely family, a hand gripped on my shoulders. I jumped in response glaring in awe at the very tall figure giving me a deadly blank stare. 'I didn't think he was real I heard the story's and tale's but I never thought we would meet in a place like this'. I slowly look back at the absent minded family unknowingly raised my knife then back at the man. My voice came out cold and shaky, ''No one has ever dare to stop me''. I took a silent breath. ''Even touch''. The man kept his silence and movement. He's faceless and the atmosphere turns dull but yet intense. 'we are both killers''. I couldn't help but laugh. The man pushed me forcefully but still held on me. I stopped laughing and gave a solid stare. Now were both staring at each other. He can't tell if I'm serious because of my carved in smile. ''I am not happy''. I simply said. His body moved in a laughing motion. Noting but silence was heard. 'Get off me!' I said breaking off his grip. 'I don't fucking know you'; Before I know it, I made a new enemy.

 

The family heard our noises and panicked leaving like they was on fire dancing. I laughed insanely nearly falling, not caring about the family. I felt something warm going up my jacket and I arch my back in response. 'You like it there?' A static voice said through my head. ''What the hell?!' I responded with a nervous tone. 'Don't be scared little boy, I know we just met but I have to admit I like what I see.' he mocked me. ''Go to hell you disgusting freak!'' I jumped up running off to a nearby forest. ''Is a killer running from a killer?'' I thought to myself still running. I paused right dead in my tracks answering my own question. ''No, it's not fair, he's a paranormal creature; I'm just a psycho path who craves killing so I'm still human.'' I felt that I was correct and looked down in disappointment killing off half of my pride.

God I really do hate this world.

 

I looked up trying to forget my ignorance. ''People to kill'' I crouch down by a tree getting prepared to kill the wanderers, But before I could; A strong push hit me making me fall down right on my stomach. Two large life less hands had pin me down with a feeling of two rough tentacles touching over my legs and massaging my waist. I was at unease trying to get up but a heavy body holds me down completely. ''Why can't you just leave me alone?!'' I said trying to act upset. ''Maybe my innocent begging will do the trick''. I thought to myself. The rough hand went down my pants gently, like he was taking his time. 'In a situation like this...' ''What's my name?" the creature purred.  Shock and grossed out by his forceful teasing I just went along, I thought if I did he will let me go. 'slen-' I took a annoyed breath but didn't bother to finish. 'Wrong'. He slid his finger in a hotspot causing me to moan like I was scared and I held onto the moist dirt. ''Did I hit that spot.. Jeffery.' How did he know my name? There was a good pause of silence. He ignored it and moved my hair to the side leaving blank kisses on my neck. I couldn't help but did a high pitch giggle. I spread my legs a bit wanting him to do more. 'Am I into this sick shit?"

I didn't care anymore. I was starting to like this pervert. I can feel his stare right on me, It's making me a bit nervous. ''I do not fuck on the first date.'' Slender man said. I madly blushed, sitting up quickly. 'what! fuck you it was never a date you sexist asshole!' He leaned up calmly. ''But you did open your legs for me, I was only teasing jeff.'' I sat there embarrassed with my jaw open speechless. 'Damn jeff maybe on our 3rd date we can do stuff with your mouth open like that.' I grew angry; He's making a fool out of me. ''fuck off you faceless pig!' I got up and left in a fury. I ran to an abandon house and camped in the farthest room. 'cant believe he just did that, fucking with my feelings.' No I cant possibly be into him. I'm a young teenager and he's a grown ass man. Why does time always go slow when I'm in a bad situation? I thought out of nowhere. What kind of first encounter was that? I sat there with my knee's pressed to my chest with questions invading my head. I really am crazy. I'm drowning in my own thoughts. I heard a creak on the floor. My guard went up quickly. I stared at the cracked open door preparing myself for something or someone to come in. I knew it, that tall creep walked in speeding up his pace. 'what now?' slender man gently sat down, the bed went down as he sat. He can only talk through my head so I tried my best blocking him out. ''knock it off jeff, I just have to tell you something.'' 'what..' I said nearly giving up. 'I was nervous about my first encounter with you but I had to stop you just so I could talk to you.' So what? I raised an brow. 'well..' He chuckled nervously. ' I like you.'

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwcEz1v3NLs

You what? I said dumbfounded. 'Stop that, don't make me repeat'. his white face is now a bright pink. I couldn't help but really smile at that and not the one on my face. ''I mean.. we are alone slendy.'' I decided it's payback time. He moved in closer invading my personal space; I had to think of something to get me to blush quickly and so it worked. I gave him a false seduction expression and held onto his arms. 'Be gentle' I said shyly. I felt his blank smile. I was waiting for the right time. I need to do more so he would get on top of me.  I thought. 'What are you waiting for, just going to leave me here while I'm getting all hot and horny for you?' This time I really blushed. He leaned in fast having me in missionary position. 'A little closer bastard' my mind wander. Once he was amused by my begging he leaned upwards enough to where I can knee his manhood; and so I did. He groaned in pain falling off to the side. ''Revenge bitch!''

 

As soon when I was about to run off a tentacle grabbed my foot and dragged me back to the bed, 'Ow!' I held my hands in a fist. The tentacle went up my pant's. 'okay this isn't funny anymore!' slender man held my legs down with his own so I wouldn't kick. 'It was only payback dude, knock it off!' This man is over overpowered I thought to myself. I just gave up and lay there. I had a emotionless look besides the smile. Slender man paused with mainly everything wrapped on me. 'This is wrong of me..' he said upset. ''I pity you jeff, I do really like you and all so I want to restart and take things slow, do you accept?'' Maybe I took his sex rejection to the heart, What heart? ''Do I look like a damn computer that I can just restart and everything will be fine?'' I said frustrated. I calmed down a bit, thinking this over. ''Fine.. slendy how about your place?, That is if you have one?'' Slender man chuckled. 'The wood's is my home but maybe I can take you somewhere private?' I sigh. 'Fine.' ''Oh, is your nuts okay?'' I laughed half way through that statement. No, it would be better if you rubbed them. Slender man said cocky. I rolled my eyes slowly.

 

'I got an idea, how about we kill a family for their home?' slender man thought about it but said noting. I sat there waiting for a direct answer. Total silence, I grew unpatience tapping one of my finger's on the bed. 'what's wrong with the one we're in?'  he finally said. 'I want to kill!' I said demanding. 'Stop being the one to think about every little thing!' slender man got on top of me, forcing my body to lay down. Slendy put his hand up my jacket toying with me. Not wanting to fight anymore I rubbed the back of his neck slowly, groaning softly in pleasure. ''Why...?'' I chuckled playfully. Slender kept his golden silence and kept going. 'Because I lov-' There was a loud creek to be heard, As if someone couldn't hold their weight. we both paused. 'Who's there?" I shouted. 'what are you doing on my property?' the voice responded. ''Who are you?' I said.

 

''It's me... Jack.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love cock blockers? .. cause I sure don't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know chapter 2 was short so I felt the need to post another one. Also those youtube links goes for each chapter so click em >:H
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDTpW9oGC9Y
> 
>  
> 
> Graphic sex ahead.. Don't like then why are you here. Just kidding.. don't like that type of stuff then wait for next chapter. (:

'Jack..?' I said a bit lost. 'wait if you was hiding then did you saw and hear everything?' 'Of course and it was disturbing.' jack replied. 'Your face is disturbing.' slender added. 'at least I have one bitch.' jack proudly said. 'Hey you two, knock it off why are you even fighting; Isn't there enough violence for today? I said looking at the two. 'I was using words not with my hands.' jack said blankly. 'You can't see with no eyes now can't you?' slender said mockingly.  ''You can't be talking!' Jack shouted. I sat there watching the two go at it for a good minute. Why the sudden beef? I thought to myself. 'Are you two enemy's or something?' I questioned. 'I hate his guts already' jack pointed out. 'And you plan on dating that little shit.' Jack folded his arms. 'Ugh I'm not dealing with your issues.' I got up and left.

 

JACKS point of view

'weird kid..' I thought. 'So..' I slowly walked toward slender man while having a plan I know that will piss him off; I can't help it it's just the darkness within me. I got in slender's grill eyeing him. 'jeff does got a nice ass.' I smirked waiting for his reaction. 'you stay the hell away from him.' Bingo. 'Watch this slut be on my jock with cheesy flirts.' I walked out the door knowing slender is filled with anger. I found jeff playing with a knife. I purposely bumped into him. 'Watch where you're going' jeff said in a friendly tone. 'You look nice today, But damn mainly in them jeans.' I smiled. Jeff gave a sexual giggle like he was trying to be cute. Jeff playfully hit my chest. 'oh, stop it.' jeff chuckled. 'Why don't you settle for a man who's got a mouth, I can rock your world on what I can do.' I prisoned jeff with my arms getting in his face. 'Oh woah, jack we are only best friends, noting more.' jeff pushed me off. 'This was going to be harder then I thought.' I mumbled quietly as possible. 'I should take my time with him, If I come onto him to fast he is most likely to reject because he is feeling uncomfortable and find me awkward.' I thought to myself. I walked off without saying anything to jeff. Maybe next time.

* * *

Night time has hit and the nightly breeze was cold than ever. Slender was still watching what I do near jeff; but his ass was sleeping so it's my time to get all romantic. I walked into a one windowed room, noting but utter darkness. Jeff was sitting close to the fireplace, seeming he was in his own world. I closed the door behind me sitting next to jeff. 'Maybe the act of kindness will win his heart' I thought.  'So.. how was your day?' jeff stayed quiet. Jeff looked uncomfortable. 'maybe he's into mean guys?' Jeff randomly leaned his head on my shoulder. I smiled a bit at that. 'You look damn fine jeff.' I tugged on his hoodie, lifting him up onto my lap. 'oh, jack be gentle.' Jeff pleaded. Jeff was signaling his seduction in his tone. Maybe it's my chance. Jeff was giving me a little performance by stripping off his clothes slowly while playing in my hair. 'I want you..' Jeff whispered in my ear. I grew hot leaning my head back breathing heavily in my mask. Jeff moved my mask up so that it's placed on my head. Jeff glared for a good moment then started to play with my zipper. 'Being naughty aren't we?' I leaned forward making jeff lay on his back; I sucked on his neck passionately. Jeff moaned my name while tugging lightly at my hair. I stopped and gaze in his eyes. 'did you like that?' I said smoothly. 'jeff.. your face is red' I did a side smile. 'I can feel the heat, no need to rub it in my face.' jeff said crossing his arms slowly. 'maybe I want to' I teased. jeff took off his pant's scooting his body towards me. 'Don't hold back' jeff said with a finger in his mouth.' I went down on jeff putting my tongue in different places; going deep. 'j..jack' jeff moaned sweetly. Jeff pushed my head in further damn near eating out his prostate. 'It's an adventure in there.' jeff giggled. 'You want it in you?' I questioned. 'it's not going to fit' jeff said whispering sweet noting's, I got close to his ear; 'that's hot.. sexy.' 'I want it deep inside' jeff said. Jeff was falling for my plan, he is getting to hot and heavy for me; almost to much to handle it's getting stressful. 'Anything for my jeff.' I pulled out my dick shoving it in jeff as hard as I could. I fucked jeff senseless, grinding roughly making jeff hold onto me; making his nails go deep in my back. 'jack!..' jeff yelp lightly. As I kept pumping myself in him, jeff was over panting like he was trying to turn me on even more. The door slammed open, jeff's moaning was too loud.

 

'I trusted you...'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mine as well add this chapter in. 
> 
> Yeah.. the end is.. here.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaU0xQWvHrw

'what are you doing here?!' jeff shouted grabbing his clothes towards his chest. 'I can ask you the same thing! slender shouted back. 'you.. jack, I should of known' slender gave a sharp glare. 'to bad I got to them sweet walls before you, but hey you don't even have a mouth so you couldn't possible enjoy' I argued.  'Oh, I don't have a mouth?' slender tested. I watch slender walked in the room then to jeff.' slender's blank mouth forcefully open like a pumpkin mouth seeing all black but his tongue. Slender French kissed jeff right in front of me. Jeff was like a statue not knowing what to do.. Shit im having the same feeling. 'I can't be jealous am I? we are only friends plus I didn't do this like I had the desire to, it was only to prove I'm right.' I glared at the two but I have a feeling of hate towards this slender freak. Maybe I am developing feelings for jeff. 'Get off him' I ended up saying. They both stop and glared at me with surprise. 'oh, I mean whatever get a damn room.' 'Jack do you lik-' I purposely interrupt jeff. 'Get a room!' 'This is mine jack' he tugged on jeff 'Not yours' slender finished.

'There has to be a way to break them up.' I ponder. Jeff doesn't even seem happy with slender, if I can get him alone and convince him to end the relationship then he will have no choice but to be with me.' I was going over my masterplot silently. I knew it was not going to work but it's worth a shot. Slender man walked back in, rushing towards me choking my neck. Struggling for air I kicked him as hard as I could. This bitch is crazy. Slender fell back but didn't fall. My anger kicked in so I rushed and attack slender, beating on him mercilessly. Slender pulled out his tentacles and made me fly from across the room hitting the window. Slender teleport behind me and stabbed my back with a large broken glass. I scream in rage, pulling out my knife that was in my pocket; I'm ending this once and for all. I pounced on slender making him fall back on the broken window holding him down, I stabbed him right dead in the face. Black blood splatter everywhere. Ending his life easily without a sound. Jeff walked in and yell with pity for slender. Jeff got on his knee's and cried.

 

Never would I see a killer cry for another, I stood there covered in this creature's blood. Watching this mad psycho cry.. I guess its truly the darkness within me.

 

 

 - END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan on doing a sequel. So if you enjoyed the story wait for it its called Craving fire. If you didn't enjoy then please piss off.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come...


End file.
